


You can't just sit there all day

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Before Christmas, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Funny, M/M, Missing Scene, robert's present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: It wasn't even the holidays there was plenty of time before Christmas, but he needed Robert....well not to be in this room. They kinda said no presents this year, but he already had the idea. He had to go through with it. So earlier that day he went and bought Robert's present and now he had to find a good place to hide it until Christmas day.Or...This is the story of how Aaron tried to hide Robert's present aka the cringe Christmas jumper.





	You can't just sit there all day

“You can't just sit there all day.” - said Aaron as he looked to the couch.

 

“You talking to me?” - asked Liv with eyes still on the telly. She was too focused on that game to listen to anything else.

 

“Good point, lazy. But I was actually talking to the other one.” - he said raising his voice to get Robert's attention.

 

It wasn't even the holidays there was plenty of time before Christmas, but he needed Robert....well not to be in this room. They kinda said no presents this year, but he already had the idea. He had to go through with it. So earlier that day he went and bought Robert's present and now he had to find a good place to hide it until Christmas day. Obviously their room is out of the picture. He's such a neat freak he would definitely see that thing hidden in one of their drawers. Aaron had to be smart. He knew that Robert won't go near the messy cupboard so that must be the perfect place. The problem was Robert. He sat on the sofa all afternoon, not moving a muscle, and that made things difficult for Aaron. A lot. He had to move him somehow, without being suspicious.

 

“Who, me?” - said Robert raising his head. He looked like he was caught up in a daydream. Maybe he really was. He zoned out a lot these days. That was also something Aaron wanted to know about a bit more.

 

“Yes you. Don't you wanna....I don't know do something?”

 

“Is this code for sex?” - he smirked as he spread his legs a bit more.

 

“Eww” - they both heard as Liv made some gagging noises - “It's not, right?” - she asked looking at her brother.

 

“Erm...I....” - it was funny how Aaron always started blushing whenever Robert had these moments. With or without Liv being there. True enough he blushed a lot more with his sister present.

 

“I was joking.” - smiled Robert as he bumped his arm to Liv's. As soon as she let out a relieved sigh he added - “We have another code for that.”

 

“You two are disgusting.” - she said shaking her head as she stood up and stormed into her room. Aaron was also shaking his head as he sat down next to his husband.

 

“You are unbelievable.” - he said patting his thigh. - “Stop winding her up.” - he laughed.

 

“Sorry but....you have no idea how you look when you're blushing.” - he winked as he got his hand on top of Aaron's. The one that was still resting on Robert's thigh. Aaron knew that his husband could turn any conversation, any situation to his advantage and he knew that he was doing it now as well. But Aaron also had a mission. He couldn't let Robert distract him. Even if the thought of having his way with him made him half hard already.

 

“Seriously tho, you wanna sit on this couch all day long?”

 

“Why, you have a better idea?”

 

“No... we're not gonna have sex right now.” - he said laughing - “Nice try tho.”

 

“Arghh then what?” - he saw the frustration on Robert's face and he didn't have to touch him to know that he was worked up already.

 

“Why don't you cool yourself down with a nice shower?”

 

“Why don't you join me in that shower so I don't have to cool myself down? We could conserve water.” - he said. He would try anything.

 

“That's erm...very.... environmental of you.” - laughed Aaron.

 

“I know.” - he said with a smug smile as he leaned closer to Aaron. - “So?” - he asked as he started kissing behind his ear. He knew it was one of Aaron's weak points.

 

“I.....oh god....Robert.” - whispered Aaron. For a moment he forgot his plan and he was seriously thinking about fucking his husband loose so he couldn't get up from bed, but it was still risky. He was dumb enough to take the present to their room, temporarily as soon as he got home after buying it. Robert was already home so it's not like he had a choice there. At first he wanted to tell him that it's only lube and condoms, then he realized they haven't been using condoms for years, so he panicked and told him it's a present for Seb. The problem with that excuse was that it got Robert's attention and he wanted to see it. That's when Aaron suggested that he should spend some time with Liv. And they indeed played a couple of video games, until Liv figured out she could do better without Robert.

 

So Robert zoned out chilling on the sofa, and Aaron still had no idea, how to hide that present. _This is ridiculous_ he thought as he tried to push himself away from Robert. Then after only a minute he realized he had no choice. - “Robert, Robert wait.” - he said tapping on his shoulders.

 

“What? You're okay right?” - he asked immediately.

 

“Yeah, yeah it's all good. Erm....why don't you go and buy that poncy candle you wanted like a week ago?” - he asked suddenly. Robert was chewing his ear off for days about that candle. He was into that romantic shit and it drove Aaron crazy. He always told him it's a rip off and he should be happy that Aaron didn't throw him out of the bedroom. But now it looked like the perfect cover.

 

“You what?” - asked Robert more than surprised.

 

“You heard.”

 

“But ...you said...”

 

“I can change my mind.” - he shrugged trying to play it cool.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Come on....go and buy it before I change my mind again.” - he said rolling his eyes. Robert still looked at him like he's seen a ghost, and he was about to open his mouth again when Aaron told him - “Ask me again, and you can sleep on your precious sofa tonight.” - Robert's eyes lit up. He was like a puppy. He didn't question it anymore, he was more than happy to finally go and get what he wanted for so long. So he grabbed his coat in record time and by the time Liv came down the stairs she only saw her brother, in front of the messy cupboard, hiding something.

 

“What are you doing?” - she asked.- “Where's Rob?”

 

“Erm....out. He'll be here soon.”

 

“Okay, so back to my first question. What are you doing?” - god she was stubborn when she wanted to know something.

 

“Okay, it's his present alright. Nothing fancy, and I know we said no presents but....”

 

“You couldn't help yourself.” - she laughed finishing his thought.- “So how did you manage to get him out of the house?”

 

“Erm...he went to....buy something.” - that's all he said, he really didn't wanna talk about this with his sister. But Liv knew better. She made a face as she thought about the reason.

 

“You know what, I don't wanna know. I'll be in my room.... listening to some music. With headphones on. I give you guys an hour then I start banging on the wall. Deal?” - honestly it was a good deal. Aaron took it.

 

 

 

 


End file.
